


Gemini

by Moonshoes_Potter



Series: Road Trip! [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cedar Point, Dean has motion sickness, Dean still hates heights, Fluff, M/M, Roller Coaster, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoes_Potter/pseuds/Moonshoes_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is hesitant to go to a theme park that is famous for its thrilling roller coasters, but Dean is all for it. Little does he know that Bumblebee is eager to go on his first coaster... right next to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemini

“Dean…” Sam’s voice rose slowly when he saw the wild look in his brother’s eyes. He was watching a roller coaster car corkscrew around on a track.

“C’mon, man.”

“You’ve thrown up at literally every theme park we’ve stopped at,” Sam looked over at the passenger and sighed. He was sad to discover that he wasn’t the only one who could do lethal puppy eyes. “Okay, but you’re not going on that one.”

Dean lit up like a Christmas tree. He slammed the door and practically skipped over to the ticket booth for Cedar Point. Sam paid for tickets that would give them maximum access to the coasters.

After ruling out the Corkscrew and Top Thrill, Dean got in line for the Gemini. Sam sat at a nearby table eating a hot dog. 

Dean was too busy watching the trains racing by to notice the “excuse me”s and “pardon”s that were quietly erupting behind him. The whispers stopped after a moment, much to Sam’s amusement. Dean didn’t know what his brother was smiling at, but it was probably the aspect of another puking incident.

Dean selected the blue car and looked over the side after he sat down. He turned right to make a comment and saw none other than Bumblebee sitting next to him. After a hesitation of surprise, he said what he had intended, “It’d be cool to be a Gemini and ride this coaster.”

Bumblebee smiled, which made his giant blue eyes squint slightly. “I am a Gemini…”

Dean grinned. “Well, Gemini, I hope you don’t mind if I accidentally throw up on ya.”

He gave another small smile and looked away. The ride creaked to life and they crawled forward. Dean could tell Gemini hadn’t been on many roller coasters, because he gripped the handle until his knuckles turned white.

After a sharp right turn, Gemini slammed into Dean with a squeak. Dean would’ve screamed or laughed or apologized, but if he opened his mouth he’d vomit into Gemini’s hair.

When Dean finally lumbered off the stairs to the ride, he threw up in a trash can. Sam was laughing his ass off, but Gemini was just grinning and blushing. He’d removed his trench coat in the heat, and Dean thought he looked pretty good in a dress shirt.

Sam pulled out a napkin and wiped Dean’s face off before shoving him toward Gemini. Not quite sure what to say, he just called “Later, Gemini!” and followed Sam to the next coaster.

\-----

Having exhausted himself with a record of five near-vomiting incidents, Dean insisted that Sam drive again. He didn’t go far, just to a hotel for Dean to crash in. As his brother fell onto the bed with a smile on his face, Sam pulled out a map to plan their route to New York.


End file.
